Countless Falls
by fyeahlivelaughlove
Summary: You had heard about her before. Heck, you had even seen pictures of her once or twice on Facebook. You were also told that she was drop dead gorgeous a few times. But nothing, really nothing, could actually prepare you for the sheer feeling of awe that you had when you met her for the first time. Emison, duh! A bit AU.


**A/N: Hey guys, once again an Emison story (OH! what a surprise! -') Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: If I did owned Emily and Alison, the show would be called Pretty Little Emison, so yeah...**

You had heard about her before. Heck, you had even seen pictures of her once or twice on _Facebook_. You were also told that she was drop dead gorgeous a few times. But nothing, really nothing, could actually prepare you for the sheer feeling of awe that you had when you met her for the first time.

Her soft light-brown eyes, that seemed to turn to a somewhat shade of green under the rays of sunlight on that hot day of June, were the purest and most adorable and carefree eyes you had ever come across. Her eyes complimented perfectly the beautiful and genuine smile plastered on her face. You had noticed that when she directed it to you as she greeted you after your mutual friend – your best friend, actually – introduced you to each other for the first time. Her skin color matched her perfectly, you concluded. It was not a very pale tone nor was it very tanned. It was just the right amount of olive, which you really couldn't tell if it was accentuated due to sun exposure during some of the previous warm days of that week or not. Her brown hair was straight and fell perfectly to middle back length and you couldn't help but think it made her face look almost angelical.

Now that you recall, that seemed to be the first time you fell in love with her.

First, yes. Because you were sure that you fell for her an uncountable amount of times since that precise moment.

* * *

You remember falling for her when she asked you, out of the blue that first day you met, what was your Harry Potter house. One, you fell for her immediately after figuring out that she was a _Potterhead_. Second, you fell for her when she didn't even let you answer her and said hers was Hufflepuff. Now that you think about it, your heart swelled with joy at that moment, because that was your house as well and you told her that with the biggest smile on your face, only to be met with an equally large and adorable smile when she beamed and told you how cool that was and that she had never known anyone who was an Hufflepuff too. After that moment it was unofficially and unspokenly set that your new nickname for each other would be Hufflepuff.

You fell for her wen she grabbed your hand, and you swear you felt your heart skip a beat, and she dragged you and her best friend around the place to look for her platonic crush at the time. You remember her smiling at you a few times, and each time you forgot to breathe for a few milliseconds.

When she saw a guy wearing a Beyoncé shirt and she ran up to him and asked him if he could take a picture with her. That was when you knew she was obsessed with Beyoncé. Very obsessed. But you loved the fact that she had obsessions as big as yours. The kind that allowed spending money on two concerts just a day apart to see her. Or the kind that every time you found something related to your obsession you wanted to buy ten of that. You fell for her impulsiveness. You fell for her cute pseudo-obsessive behaviour. She really wouldn't shut up about Beyoncé.

You recall that you felt your heart stop for a while when she sat next to you on those stairs near the river and you talked about everything and anything from simple _Instagram_ names (which you later exchanged and she ended up adding you), to stories from your childhood. You clinged to every word she said, like she was telling the most amazing story ever told.

When, that same day and place, she ran after a dog that had escaped his owner and crossed the street almost without looking just to return the animal to the helpless old lady that was franticly looking for him. She then proceeded to tell you she had a dog of her own. A Yorkshire named Pepper. You told her you wanted a dog as well, a specific breed, a _Pomsky_ , which you promptly showed her on your mobile, and you fell once again at the adorable face she made when her eyes laid upon the picture.

You remember the confused feeling you had when you realized she hates having her picture taken and you couldn't, and still can't understand why, because she is amazingly beautiful and photogenic (not that you told her exactly that).

When she offered to share a bottle of Coke with you because she didn't like alcohol very much you had finally found someone who actually enjoyed Coke a lot, almost as much as you. You found out that, like you, she hated beer despite the promises everyone made when they told you you would enjoy beer after getting into college (finally someone agreed with you, and you were a tiny bit happy that ended up being her).

You know you fell deeply for her when you noticed that she didn't put a single effort into her looks or clothes, but still managed to look beautiful. You instantly loved the simplicity she portrayed. The carelessness was what made her so inexplicably stunning.

You remember falling for her when you saw a picture of the moon in her _Instagram_ just minutes after you were looking precisely at that moon, admiring just how beautiful it looked. You remember thinking she caught it beautifully on camera. You also recall how proud she was to have taken that photo and proud of the outcome of it.

When you knew she would meet up with you and your best friend for the latter's birthday dinner and you were jittery the whole ride to the place she would be you knew that couldn't be just a friendly excitment over seeing her after 5 days. Yes, you may or may not have counted the days. You remember she called you "Hufflepuff" and smiled, that day, motioning for you to leave the subway carriage, and damn, that made you scream inside with joy.

Another time you knew you fell for her, was when you both went to _OutJazz_ , a pretty big event in the summer and you brought your camera with you and couldn't help but want to take as many picture of her as you could, even though you knew she hated having her picture taken. You did take a few without her noticing.

When, that same day, you went to dinner and she sat right across from you and once or twice you noticed she was staring at you when you were talking and you had to look away as quickly as you could because you were sure you would melt if you looked into those eyes any longer. Yes, you were whipped.

When you played " _Would you rather_ " and you noticed that most of her answers, as well as her justifications, matched yours perfectly. Heck, you thought you could see her smile when she realized you had the same answers as her, or maybe you were just imagining it.

You remember falling for her when she said that you were pretty cool to one of her friends, and your heart might have swelled a bit with joy, and you might have spent the entire evening replaying that moment in you hear, like a lovesick teenage girl.

When she told the same friend that you had met in person a total of 3 times and, dear god, you remember how surprised you were that she had known that without having to think about it.

When she texted you at three in the morning, out of the blue, saying that her platonic crush had passed by her just a second before, and you found out you were the only one she told that. You remember seeing her name light up on your phone when you grabbed it in the morning, and damn (!), your day began extremely well.

You fell for her when you realized she showed you the same things she showed some of her best friends. It made you feel somewhat special because of that.

You fell for her countless times and you are sure she never once fell for you.

However, the last time you fell for her was when you saw her smile to a girl that had her arms wrapped around her waist and you could tell that Emily had also fallen countless times for that girl. When you fell for her that last time, when you fell all over again for that gorgeous, flawless girl, was when you could see how happy she was. In the end that was all that mattered to you.

 **A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language. Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated!**


End file.
